The Other Cullen: Annabella Rosalie
by amazinglyme424
Summary: Bella and Edwad had twin daughters, Nessie and Anna. Both girls are gifted and beautiful. The only problem in their perfect lives was that they had feelings for the same guy. Nessie is upfront about her feelings while Anna doesn't want to stand in her way. In a world where Anna didn't exist, Nessie got the guy. In a world where Anna does exist, the story changes.


**Prologue**

**Jacobs POV**

I watched in disgust as Edward worked to get the babies (if you could call them that) out of Bella before things got worse. It was gruesome and disgusting. Edward wrapped the first baby in a towel and held it out towards me. "I'm not holding it!" I protested, looking at Bella who seemed to get worse.

"I need to get the other one!" He snapped.

"Edward, I can take her." Rosalie said, coming into the room. He gave her a look and handed her the kid. Bella smiled and went limp.

"We need to hurry!" Edward yelled, cutting the other Baby free from Bella's stomach and wrapping the other blanket around her. "Jake, take her!" I didn't get to say no, he placed her in my arms and started to pump Bella's heart and biting her body. I couldn't handle it; I had to leave the room.

Rose was in the sitting on the living room floor, dressing the little baby that lay on a blanket in front of her. The baby in my arms started to cry, and I looked helplessly at Rose. "I'll put Renesmee in her bassinet and then take Annabella from you. She needs to get cleaned up."

She left and I was stuck with the demon. I had my chance to get rid of her; she was the reason why Bella was dead. I had to tell Leah and Seth, I had to tell the others. The Cullen's broke the treaty. Bella was dead, and it was because of the Cullen's and their selfish hearts. I looked down at the baby in my arms and my glare softened when she looked up at me. Her vibrant green eyes caught my attention and sucked me in. Annabella became not only my imprint but my world.

Break!

Nessie and Anna were growing every day. We didn't know if they would stop or if our time was limited with them. With time not being our only enemy, the house was full of blood suckers. Anna loved talking with them and learning about their gifts. I however was afraid she would become one of their meals. Some of the blood suckers were cool while others were creepy.

"Jake, do you think the Volturi will kill Nessie and me?" Anna asked as we drove over to my dad's to drop off his Christmas present before we go over to Charlie's.

"I won't let them." I whispered in her ear as Edward pulled into dad's driveway.

"We will wait for you in here," Eddie told me as I got out of the back seat and took the present from Anna before helping her get out.

Dad had the front door open before we finished climbing up the porch stairs. "Hey Jake, Rachel and Paul are in the kitchen. They would like to see you before you head over to Charlie's."

"Sure," I led Anna into the house and dad rolled in behind us.

"Here's your present," Anna smiled her cute little smile, and handed him the gift she wrapped herself. For looking around the age of a first grader, she was incredibly smart. Not to mention gifted, she inherited Bella's shield and could talk to people using her mind. At first Edward and Carlisle thought she might be able to mimicking others gifts, but so far she hasn't been able to.

"Thank you," Dad grinned and set the gift on his lap and followed us into the kitchen. Rachel saw Anna and squealed.

"She's so adorable!" She mouthed to me before kneeling down in front of Anna and introducing herself. "Hi Anna, I'm Jacobs big sister Rachel."

"Hi," Anna waved her hand into a small circular motion.

"I have something for you," Rachel told her before standing up straight and grabbing a oddly shaped present. "Merry Christmas!" She whispered and handed Anna the gift. Anna slowly and carefully opened the gift before handing me the neatly folded wrapping paper and looked down at the stuffed animal.

"It looks like Jacob!" She gave Rachel a Hug and thanked her.

"Okay, we've got to go." I told Anna, wishing my family Merry Christmas and going back to the car. Anna scooted into the middle next to Nessie and showed her the stuffed wolf. Once I was in the car, Eddie started the car and backed out of the driveway.

"How's Billy doing?" Bella asked, looking back at me through the rearview mirror.

"Good, Rachel and Paul are over for dinner." I told her, smiling as Anna told Edward about her new stuff animal to add to her collection of hundreds of others.

"Mom, Can I bring my wolf into Charlie's?" Anna squeezed the animal closer to her chest.

"Yeah," Bella answered looking a bit off. Once we got to Charlie's, Edward pulled me back from the group and we stayed outside for a minute.

"Jake, while you and Anna were inside Billy's, Nessie told us her and Anna want to go to Disney World after the Volturi leave." He looked turn, for the first time he looked like he might be human. He shook his head at my thoughts and gave me a serious look. "They know something's wrong. I heard Anna talking to you. Bella's worried about them."

"We just have to make sure it doesn't end in a fight." I told him, crossing my arms.

"The only problem is the Volturi want it to end in a fight." He reminded me. It seemed as if we wouldn't be able to win.

Break!

We stood our ground in the field as the Volturi stood their ground on the other side. I didn't listen to what they were saying; I just watched their actions, waiting in case I had to run. The girls were sitting on my back in case we had to leave. Aro waved for the kids to come over. Edward and Carlisle shared a look and came over. I growled at them.

"Jake, Anna will be fine." Edward assured me before picking her up and Carlisle picking up Nessie. They walked towards Aro and Anna gave him a smile. I snorted in my head; of course Anna had to be nice even towards the people who wanted her dead.

Edward said something I didn't catch and Renesmee held out her hand and showed him what I guessed to be her and Anna's birth. "They aren't immortal children!" Aro called out. He singled for the bloodsucker who had told him about Nessie and Anna. She came forward and he had her killed. Carlisle and Edward made sure to covers the girls eyes.

Aro turned his attention back to the girls and smiled at Anna who leaned back into Edward. "What can this one do?" He asked Edward.

"She has a shield." He answered his voice hard.

"Let me see." He held his hand out to Anna who, with encouragement from Edward, gave him her hand and he smiled. He pulled his hand away and gave her a smile, "I couldn't see anything." He turned to Edward and smiled, "Though that isn't her only gift. The children could pose a threat to our kind."

"They are harmless." Carlisle assured him. Luckily Alice and Jasper came into view, two guests following behind them.

"I found another person, Nahuel, who is just like Anna and Nessie. He is proof that his kind doesn't pose a threat." Alice spoke up; I could see the joy in Bella's face as she realized the girls might have a chance.

"My mother fell in love with a Vampire and became pregnant with me. She died after I was born and shortly on I changed my aunt." He paused and looked around the field and smiled at the girls. "I stopped growing when I was seven. I can eat human food but I prefer blood."

"Are there others?" Aro inquired, giving him an amazed look.

"Yes, I have sisters. My father wants to create a superior race. He is the one you should be after but please leave my sisters alone. They have done nothing wrong." The Amazon blood sucker seemed to give us a light of hope.

"Thank you!" Aro smiled at everyone and turned towards his brothers and followers. "We have no business here any longer. We shall go back to Italy." Then we watched them leave.

Break!

I stared uncomfortably at Anna as Nahuel talked to her and Nessie. The way he looked at them didn't sit well with me. Edward gave me a look and nodded for me to follow him. I did as he asked and we walked out of earshot from the others.

"Nahuel and his aunt are getting ready to leave." He told me. Good, I thought. "Jake, he's planning on coming back when the girls are older. He sees a future mate in them."

"He thinks one of them is his mate?" There was evident disgust in my voice. "He's one-hundred-fifty years old. That's a bigger age gap then you and Bella."

"I didn't say I liked it, I just thought I'd tell you now." I nodded and turned to watch Anna wave goodbye to all the guests as they started to leave. "Bella and I talked about Anna."

"Yes?" I gave him a quick look before turning my attention back to Anna.

"We decided that we are happy you imprinted on her." This time I turned around to face him. Was he serious? "Yes, I'm serious." The mind reading thing still seemed to get annoying.

"I thought Bella was still mad about it," I told him, trying to hide the smile growing on my face.

"She was for a while. It didn't seem fair to her that you had a claim on Anna before she even got to hold her." That sounded like Bella. "Now, she believes it's a good thing. She knows that Anna is safe with you."

"What about Nahuel?" I had to ask, I was curious.

"She doesn't think it's appropriate that he's thinking of her daughters in such an adult way." My smile grew wider. "It still doesn't mean you'll have it easy when Anna becomes old enough to date."

I snorted, "I didn't expect anything else."

**A/N: I haven't read the book in a while, so this chapter is more of an introduction. I wanted to write a Jake and Nessie fanfic but there are so many, I decided to try something new. So let me know what you think. The next chapter will be up sometime soon.**


End file.
